


S.C.F., Secure, Contain, Fuck (18+)

by Shadowangel615



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, F/M, Genderbending, Smut, smut heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: PLEASE NOTE THAT THE FIRST AND SECOND CHAPTERS ARE PREVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER AND THAT THE PROLOGUE IS STILL AT WORK!!!The SCF foundation, a shadow organization that has worked from, well, the shadows to gather and study sex crazed creatures they’ve discovered throughout the world. To keep them satisfied, they use a single male as for whatever reason they are connected and will only pine after that one specific person. Recently, however, their last guinea pig has died and the SCF Foundation is in need of a new one. Terry, who has been wrongly convicted of mass murder, is this person.
Kudos: 7





	1. Document: SCP 173

ITEM **#: SCP-173**

**OBJECT CLASS: EUCLID**

**CONTAINMENT PROCEDURE:** SCP-173 is to be kept in a locked container at all times. Personnel must enter SCP-173’s containment cell, no fewer than 3 must enter unless D-Class asset is in place, in which case MTF units must wait outside SCP 173’s containment cell. At all times two personnel must maintain eye contact until all personnel have vacated and relocated the Container. In the case of Satisfaction Hours,the D-Class asset must break his line of sight for 10 minutes.

 **DESCRIPTION:** Moved to Site-19 as of 1993. Origins as of yet are unknown. It is constructed of rebar and concrete with traces of krylon spray paint. SCP-173 holds a form very similar to a human woman and stands at 6 feet tall. A pair of breasts rest on SCP-173’s chest, each one at about the size of two watermelons both capped with dark red nipples 3 inches in length. Despite SCP-173’s concrete structure, multiple small cracks litter its rear and breasts to allow one to move them freely and give them a surprising softness when grasped but rough feeling if the hand is slid across them. Other features that stand out are the head, hands, and feet of SCP-173. The feet of SCP 173 are practically stumps while the hands are similar but possess two fingers and opposable thumbs. The head is peanut shaped with two large “eyes” on each side of a spray painted gash on its head. It is animate and extremely prone to rape. The object cannot move while in a direct line of sight. Line of sight must not be broken at any time with SCP-173 with the exception of Satisfaction Hours. Personnel assigned to enter the container are instructed to alert each other before blinking. Object has been reported to attack personnel by pushing them to the ground and proceeding to rip their clothes apart and strangling victims to death, or in other cases outright killing them, during sex if they aren't enough for it or if it is already holding affections for another. In the case of the former, SCP-173 will not attempt outright violence or strangulation, instead it will ride the the D-Class for 15 minutes before attempting to kill them and continuously rape him until it has been separated from the corpse. During SCP-173's Satisfaction Hours its cell lights are to be turned off for 10 minutes before being turned back on and allowing MTF units to secure D-Class Asset. In the case of an attack, D-Class asset and researchers are to observe Class-4 Hazardous Containment Procedures.

Personnel have reported sounds of scraping stone from within the container when no one is present. This is considered normal, and any changes in this behaviour are to be reported to the acting HMCL Supervisor on duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is making pretty great progress, I've made my decision on how to start it and which SCP I'll begin with. All that's left now is to write it up.


	2. Chapter 1 Preview

Terry awoke in his bed, rubbing his eyes of sleep as his alarm blared over and over again. He slammed his hand on the snooze button and left to his bathroom to get himself cleaned up for the day. Once that was done he slipped into a gray T-Shirt, some sneakers, a black jacket, and blue jeans before he made himself breakfast and left for school before his parents could wake up.

Life was very quiet for Terry, and he was content with that. Some people wanted to be heroes, others wanted to be scientists, but Terry? Terry was a nobody, a sheep in the Shepard’s flock. And he knew it all too well. When he was a kid, he would have wanted to aspire to something great, but now, he had no aspirations greater than being an unnoticeable face in a massive crowd of a thousand others.

Though what he didn’t know was that today that normality would be shattered. On his way to the school, he ended up bumping into a person he’d never seen before, and he recognized everyone’s faces. The girl was about an inch shorter than him with pale skin, blue eyes, and light green hair wearing the school uniform which consisted of a black jacke, white dress shirt, black tie, and a black skirt while a black backpack rested on her shoulders. It wasn’t required to wear, just an option for school spirit. Oh, and when I say he bumped into her, I mean he rammed her full force and sent both of them flying back.


End file.
